rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenants
Revenants is the first episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 203rd episode overall. It aired on May 28, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Donut (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *Delta *York *Director (Voice Only) *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) Insurrection *Space Station Guard Plot Inside an unknown room, an Insurrectionist guard is seen relaxing in his chair while watching videos on the United Nations Sports Network. Delta appears and informs the man that he has not done any work for the past 13 minutes, which the guard creates an excuse for. He then makes note of how Delta does not appear to be like normal holograms. Delta explains to him that he is an Artificial Intelligence Program from Project Freelancer. The guard states Project Freelancer as being "the bad guys", to which Delta replies that they are merely a different group trying to obtain a different goal. As the guard becomes bewildered by Delta's explanation, York knocks him out of his chair, jokingly telling him not to encourage Delta. As York begins to access a holographic lock, the Director calls him and asks for his progress. York tells the Director that things are going well and lets Delta investigate the system. The guard begins to get up, but York kicks the chair into him, knocking him down once again. Delta tells York that an alarm was remotely triggered, causing the Director to order him to leave, much to York's dismay. F.I.L.S.S. locks onto the ship and fires at it, punching a hole through the side and sending York into the vacuum of space. In the present at the UNSC Archives, Epsilon questions why Carolina is there. Carolina asks him for his help to find the Director in "whatever hole he's hiding in". Sarge then reminisces about Donut and his "holes". Epsilon reminds him of Donut's death, causing Sarge to make a remark stating that Donut "probably has a few more holes in him now". As Epsilon tries to figure out how Carolina is alive, an explosion goes off. Washington then enters into the room, further confusing Epsilon. Carolina goes to deal with the soldiers, and Church questions Wash about his armor. Wash explains to him that the Blues used him to replace Church, even going to the point of calling him "Church", which angers Epsilon. Caboose then explains that the event happened right after he entered the Epsilon Unit, further angering him. Another explosion occurs and Carolina orders everyone to come towards her, front and center. Transcript FREELANCER CASE FILE 02.417; MANY YEARS AGO.... Camera slowly pans out from a computer showing a video and an Insurrectionist sleeping in a chair with his feet up Stu Stuman: And now the moment you've all been waiting for, from the far distant system of Sanghelios...I hope I'm pronouncing that correctly, the bad boys of Grifball; Team Heretic! Camera focuses on Insurrectionist lying back in his chair yawning Stu Stuman: And your home playing favorites; Slipspace! The monitor begins to go haywire and show different clips of videos. Delta appears and startles the Insurrectionist, waking him up Delta: I hate to intrude, but you have not performed any work in the past 13 minutes and 42 seconds. That strikes me as rather inefficient. Space Station Guard: Oh uh, sorry I was just trying to uh, yeah, how how do you get a new window? You know, like the, you know, like a new window, what's the button thing for that, you know? Delta: I believe the keys you are looking for are Alt, Tab. Space Station Guard: Oh yeah, thanks little guy. Wait, who are you? You don't look like the normal holo-projection. Delta: That is because I am the A.I. designated as Delta, from Project Freelancer. Space Station Guard: Wait, you're from Project, Freelancer? Wait, aren't those the bad guys? Delta: There is no need for name calling. I submit that Project Freelancer is neither good nor bad, much like your own forces. We are merely two groups dedicated to obtaining different results. Space Station Guard: Whoa man that's, that's deep... Its like-it's like there's different universes but you know there's- York grabs the Space Station Guard by the shoulder York: Don't encourage him, he's already long-winded as it is. York slams the Space Station Guard's head on the desk and he flips onto the ground York: Thank God. I thought you two would never stop chit-chatting. York begins typing on the computer Delta: I'm not sure that was entirely necessary. He seemed open to the logic I presented him. Perhaps he would have allowed us to carry on our mission. York: (sarcastically) Sorry I knocked out your new friend. Now you two will never get to have a beer together. Delta: I believe that would have been unlikely, regardless. York successfully activates a holographic lock York: Show time. Director (over radio): Come in Agent York, are you in? York begins to access the holographic lock York (over radio): Yes, sir. These guys love their holographic locks. I'll let Delta take a peek in their system while I try to disable it manually. (gets off radio) ''You're up D. '''Delta:' Curious. York: What's curious? That's code for bad, isn't it? Delta: I have detected an anomaly inside of the system, something that is not supposed to be there. Diverting sub-routines to investigate. York: Don't get too curious in there, I need your attention on this lock. Delta: Do not worry Agent York, I have already rectified several instances where you would have tripped the alarm system. The Space Station Guard begins to get back up, dazed and confused Space Station Guard: Oh... Ow, my head... What-wait hold on. Why-give me back my leprechaun!... York kicks a chair into the Space Station Guard's stomach, knocking him down again Director (over radio): What was that, Delta? York (over radio): Nothing sir! York continues on the lock Director (over radio): Agent, may I remind you that we are running short on time? Delta: Warning, an alarm has been remotely triggered. York: What, by who? Director (over radio): '''They knew we were coming. Agent York, abort intrusion immediately. We are moving to more direct measures. '''York (over radio): '''Wait, wait, wait, I can do this, I can do this, just give me a moment sir. '''F.I.L.S.S.: System online, Director; awaiting your command. Delta: I agree with the Director. I have yet to see you successfully open a lock in the field, and this alarm will only hamper your progress. York: 'Okay, now don't you start now in on me, too! ...You've been talking to Wash again, haven't you? '''Director (over radio): '''Agent York, we are out of time, I repeat; ''abort. '''F.I.L.S.S.: Target locked. York (over radio): 'Um... what target is locked? What's the target? ''(gets off radio) Delta, what are they doing? 'Delta: '''Taking more direct measures. '''York: '''You ''knew about this? '''Delta: ...Possibly. York sees a hole being created in the side of the ship York: Why you green little cockbite. Delta disappears and an explosion occurs, sending York flying across the room York: 'Whoa! ''York flips over and is being pulled by the vaccum of space while the ship alarm is sounding. He grabs onto a table '''York: '''Whoa! Holy shit! ''York is hit by the chair and is soon sent drifting slowly into space, along with the Space Station Guard. The words: '''Red vs. Blue: Season 10, soon appear on the screen.'' Cut to Epsilon, Sarge, and Caboose talking to Carolina. UNSC ARCHIVES; PRESENT DAY... Epsilon: 'Agent ''Carolina?! What are '''you doing here!? Carolina: I need your help. I'm tracking the Director of Project Freelancer and you're my best bet for figuring out what hole he's hiding in. Sarge: '''Hole, eh? You know, our buddy Donut was always talking about his holes! '''Epsilon: Sarge... Sarge: Constantly trying to get people to look at them and what not. Epsilon: '''Come on Sarge, he's dead now. He was shot, remember? '''Sarge: Oh right. ...Probably has a few more holes in him, huh? Heh heh heh ...What, too soon? Epsilon: '''What's the appropriate amount of time to go by for that joke to be okay? '''Sarge: Ah whatever, you big blue baby. Epsilon: Shut up Sarge. What are you doing alive Carolina? You're supposed to be dead. This is impossible. Sarge: That's a funny thing to say, for a guy who's literally a ghost. Caboose: Yeah, uh, actually he's not a ghost... Um, he's a computer program. He gets holograpically projected on our armor when he wants to talk to us. Sarge: Seismographic computer programs? Heh heh. Caboose, you say the craziest things sometimes. What an imagination on you. Caboose: 'Yeah, I don't know what that first word means, but it sounds the same ...I will allow it. ''An explosion goes off and Wash backs up into the room firing in the opposite direction '''Washington: Hey, how we doing in here? Epsilon: '''Wash? '''Washington: You got Epsilon out, good. We can't hold them off much longer. They're not too happy about us breaking in. Carolina: 'Let me see what I can do to help that. ''Carolina runs out of the room and fires her rifle '''Washington: Heh, same old Carolina. I guess coming back from the dead doesn't change anybody. Epsilon: Washington, why are you wearing blue armor? Why are you wearing my armor? Washington: Oh... Um... Caboose: '''Oh... Yeah, yeah. '''Washington: '''They sort of used me to... replace you? On Blue Team. '''Epsilon: Replace me? Caboose: 'I wouldn't really use the word replace... But there's no word for "Take over for you and make everything better almost immediately," so we just say replace. '''Epsilon: '''When did ''this happen? '''Caboose: Oh, do you remember when you went into the memory unit and then everyone was sad? Epsilon: '''Yeah! '''Caboose: It was right after that. Epsilon: Right after I left?! Caboose: Well, it wasn't right after, you know, but you know it was like 5 or 10 seconds. Epsilon: You've got to be kidding me. Caboose: Life is short Epsilon; we had to move on. Epsilon: '''I think I just got dumped by Caboose. This is unfucking believable! '''Caboose: Yeah, it's-it's not me; it's you. Washington: 'Epsilon, they just needed to even the teams, it's really not- '''Epsilon: '''Hey! Would you guys stop calling me "Epsilon"?! I'm ''Church now. '''Caboose: Oh... um, we sort of call the new guy Church. You know, sometimes. Epsilon: (quietly) What? Washington: Caboose just finds it easier. The armor color confuses him... As do a lot of things. Epsilon: '''Let me get this straight Agent Washington; you took my '''name, too? Washington: It's only in certain circumstances. Caboose: '''Like when we talk to him... Or need to fill out paper work... Or sing happy birthday to him. '''Epsilon: ''YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!'' Sarge: '''Well... this is awkward. You know, I think the quickest solution would be a good old fashioned thinning of the ranks with my trusty shotgun. Any takers? '''Washington: Er- We're fine. Sarge: Well, it was worth a shot. You win this round blue... (quietly and gruffly) but I'll be back... (turns to face Epsilon) Actually, this guy's been kicking our ass! I'm kind of glad to have you back. Sure would be nice to have an idiot in charge of Blue Team again. Epsilon: (sarcastically) Thanks. It's great to be needed. An explosion occurs and Carolina enters the room 'Carolina: '''Everyone, front and center now! ''Another explosion occurs Gallery Delta talks with Soldier.png Delta talks to Guard.png York S10.png York unlocking a lock.png York speaks with Director.png York & Delta in danger.png Red vs Blue S10 Title card.png Epsilon and Sarge.png Trivia *This episode marks the first time Carolina is seen in a game engine. *Various videos are shown on the Space Station Guard's computer before Delta appears. Four of which are an episode of the mini-series Grifball: Expansion, a video of the "Epic Sax Guy," a clip from Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures- Kara's Exciting Day, and a clip of a kitten. **Stu Stuman from the Grifball mini-series also makes a cameo appearance as the UNSN Announcer. *This episode's title could be a reference to the fact that Red vs. Blue: Recreation's working title was Red vs. Blue: Revenant. This is also a reference to Carolina, who was presumed dead, as the term 'revenant' is a name for a spirit who returned from the dead to terrorize the living. *The Insurrectionist saying that Project Freelancer are "the bad guys" may be a reference to Whole Lot of Shaking, where York and North Dakota question the same thing. *Shortly after Delta appears with the guard, the loading screen for the game Halo 3 ODST can be shown with the map of the mission ONI Alpha Site. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes